Un film d'amour
by pili-chan
Summary: AU- Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando - Rabindranath Tagore - M&S-


Yatta! Yatta! Yattaman? Hehe lo siento no pude evitarlo xD pero lo logre! ねえ、ねえお姉ちゃん今日はまだ8月２７日ですねえ? En alguna parte de la republica lo sigue siendo! lo juro! sino me crees consulta a la cenam para que te diga la hora en Sonora xD. En mi defensa debo decir que hace mucho que no navego en FF tonces me tomó mas de la cuenta la edición, además cuando subí el documento juro que eran 20 a las 12! Aunque claro..en el país del sol naciente ya sea sábado...

pero como no estamos en el país del sol naciente (aunque tampoco estoy en sonora T-T) ( ｀・∀・)ﾉ由*:..。o○誕生日おめでとう!*:..。o○ （´艸｀ ) Tú sabes que me encantaría estar ahí celebrando contigo, pero no se puede... la crisis económica no me lo permite T-T así que tendrás que conformarte con este _petit cadeau_ espero te guste, lo hice con mucho _amour_; así que este fic es todo tuyo ya cuando la economía me lo permita hablaremos de un mejor presente.

Últimamente he estado viendo 夏の恋は虹色に輝く (Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku) así que más o menos de ahí viene la inspiración para este fic, en fín _j'espère que tu l'aimes bien!_

**Summary**: [AU] Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando - Rabindranath Tagore [M&S]

**Disclaimer:** No importa cuantos años pase y yo deje de inventar cosas fumadas, ellos siguen sin ser mios!

**Un film d'amour**

¿Karma? O ¿El ciclo natural de la vida? Fuere lo que fuere me estaba pasando la cuenta con intereses demasiado altos.

Tristeza, decepción, rabia, desesperación... soledad. Es lo que siento en estos momentos. ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? ¿Cómo es que me deje llevar? ¿En qué momento todo ocurrió? Si había jurado no caer en la trampa de cupido. No porque no me gustara ese sentimiento de "maripositas" en el estomago, o cómo todo el mundo se torna color de rosa, más bien había jurado no caer en garras del amor por el doloroso golpe que el efecto de la gravedad ejerce sobre ti cuando caes de nuevo a la tierra.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, la que en algún momento solía ser de nosotros dos. Las luces se encuentran apagadas, pero es mejor así; estar en una completa obscuridad de esa manera no veré aquellos recuerdos que me rodean, no veré lo que estoy apunto de perder o mejor dicho que ya perdí.

"¡Sango!" escucho que me gritan desde afuera. Siento como mi corazón es estrujado a cada golpe que le dan a la puerta para llamar mi atención

Me levanto del suelo, paso mis dedos entre mi cabello. En estos momentos no me interesa si luzco bien o si mi semblante sigue estando pálido como días anteriores.

Lo único que importa en estos momentos, es que aquellas lágrimas que he estado guardando no salgan; lo importante es que mi voz no se quiebre y que aparente que nada paso o mejor dicho que no me afecto lo que paso. Especialmente ante los medios, que son como aves de rapiña esperando dar el primer picotazo ante cualquier oportunidad que se les de.

Camino hacia la puerta. Debajo de mis pies se escucha el crujir de los pequeños pedazos de cristal

"San..." Es Kikyou. "¿Sango estas bien?" Una ligera sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Si durante estos últimos días me hubieran dado 1 centavo por cada vez que alguien pregunta si estoy bien, seguramente seria rica. Quizás no rica, pero al menos no tendría que trabajar durante un mes

Mi trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no iba a trabajar? Y todo por evitar encontrarme con su recuerdo.

"La tierra llamando a Sango" Kikyou pasa una mano enfrente de mis ojos, sacándome de mi trance

"Si, estoy bien"

"Segura porque..." levanto mi mano en señal de que pare. Si vuelve a decir lo mal que luzco no estoy segura si podré retener mas las lagrimas y contener el dolor que siento.

"Si, estoy bien" digo lo mas firme posible, para convencerla... para convencerme. Le doy una sonrisa y tomo profundamente una bocanada de aire para darme fuerzas y enfrentar este nuevo mundo o mejor dicho este viejo mundo al que ya no más estaba acostumbrada y que al irse tan generosamente me dejo.

"Ese idiota, hasta en el último momento solo pensó en él" dije. Kikyou se limitó a darme una sonrisa.

* * *

"¡No te atrevas a marcharte!"

"O ¿qué? si no qué ¿me vas a pegar? Ya tus golpes no me afectan más de lo que ya lo hicieron"

"Déjame explicarte todo"

"Explicar ¿qué? ¡Cómo te estabas revolcando, con la primera que te encontraste y en nuestra cama!"

"Dame una segunda oportunidad, juro que cambiare"

"Tú y tus promesas al viento"

"Esta vez juro que lo haré, pero no te vayas" sujetó fuertemente del brazo impidiéndome dar un paso mas

"Suéltame me estas lastimando"

"¡Entiende tú no te puedes ir!"

"¡Por qué no!, es obvio que yo no satisfago tus necesidades, que más te da si me largo o no!"

"Porque tú eres mía y yo te diré cuando te puedas marchar entendiste"- me acercó a su cuerpo para susurrarme aquellas palabras, después me lanzó contra la pared

"Pues consíguete a otra que sea tu perro, por que yo ya no"- me levantó del suelo y tomo mi maleta

"Tú lo quisiste así"

"Anda, atrévete a empuñar ese cuchillo"- trate de que mis ojos reflejaran el pánico que ameritaba la escena, pero aun así hable con claridad y firmeza- "Lo suponía, no eres lo suficientemente hombre"- dije al ver aquel muchacho que un día le había entregado todo quedarse estático. En el instante que di la vuelta los ojos que momentos antes reflejaron temor ahora se llenaron de dolor.

"¡No me retes!"- dijo sacando el frió metal de mi costado.

Di la vuelta y caí al suelo. Mis ojos no abandonaron los de él. Aquellos ojos que me habían hipnotizado ahora se desvanecían tras una cortina de sombras y obscuridad mientras de mis labios escapaba un suave y ligero ¿Por qué?

"Muy bien eso es todo por hoy"anunció el director de escena. "Mañana a las dos de la mañana quiero a todos en el set."

"Sango ahora si te luciste"

"Gracias"- dije a mi compañera de actuación y amiga

"Tu actuación está mejorando notablemente"

"Gracias Kikyou"- respondí con un sonrojo.

"¡Sango-chan!" gritó mi manager corriendo hacia mi. "Necesitas ir rápido a maquillarte la conferencia de prensa es en una hora" me informó tratando de recuperar su aliento. "Aquí tengo tu ropa" señaló una maleta.

"Muchas gracias Kagome-chan"

"Bueno lo mejor será que te deje" dijo Kikyou. "Suerte con la conferencia" añadió para después darse vuelta y dejarme con Kagome.

"¡Apresúrate Sango!"

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!" respondí tomando la maleta para correr a uno de los camerinos y cambiarme lo mas rápido posible. No podía quejarme, después de todo yo había atrasado la producción momentos antes. ¡Malditas escenas románticas! Definitivamente no me gustan para nada y menos me agradaba la pareja que me había tocado. Menuda suerte la mía.

* * *

"Menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo" me dijo Kagome entrecortado, mientras observaba su reloj. Todavía nos quedaban 20 minutos de sobra. "Matsumoto Sango, conferencia de prensa salón 2E" replicó mostrándole los pases al guardia de seguridad.

"Segundo piso a mano izquierda" respondió.

"Gracias" caminó hacía los elevadores, yo le seguí. Todo lo que me había ocurrido desde semanas anteriores era nuevo, todo un sueño hecho realidad.

Llevaba en el mundo de la actuación desde los 17 años, tan pronto salí de la preparatoria Kagome me reclutó cuando me vio caminando por las calles de Shinjuku, de eso ya hace 10 años. Mis papeles hasta ahora habían sido apariciones menores; personajes de pocas líneas y minutos. A pesar de solo haber tenido personajes insignificantes me gustaba la actuación a tal grado que decidí meterme en clases de actuación, para mejorar mi desempeño, sin embargo lo que me dejaban los papeles que lograba obtener no era lo suficiente para costear lo indispensable para sobrevivir aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo conseguía uno que otro _arubaito _para mantenerme viva, por lo que tuve que dejar las clases y ensayar cada que pudiese con mi fiel mascota como audiencia.

Así que este papel, protagónico cabe señalar, era como un sueño hecho realidad para todos los que se encontraban en mi posición. Cuando Kagome me habló para darme la noticia, ni yo misma lo podía creer. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi misma de que por primera vez haya tomado la iniciativa de postularme al papel principal y hacer aquella audición.

"Segundo piso" mencionó Kagome sacándome de mis recuerdos. "¿Lista?" mencionó emocionada y a la vez nerviosa. Yo asentí con la cabeza y ambas salimos del elevador. "Aquí es" dijo deteniéndose enfrente de una de las tantas puertas que había en ese piso. "¡Ganbatte!"

"unn" respondí tomando la fría perilla entre mis dedos para abrirla. En el momento que esa puerta se abrió, todo el mundo volteó a ver quien había irrumpido en el lugar

"disculpe pero…"

"Soy Matsumoto Sango" interrumpí no permitiendo que continuara con su frase, sabía que aunque pronunciase mi nombre nadie sabría quién era, pero por lo menos esperaba que hubiesen leído el guión y conocieran el nombre de la que actuaría con ellos, pero en cuando vi de reojo sus rostros seguían igual, con la misma expresión de no saber quién era "Yoroshiku onegaitashimasu" me limite a decir mientras daba una reverencia. El silencio continuaba apoderándose de la habitación.

"¡Sango-chan hidoi!" escuche decir detrás de mí. ¿Sango-chan dijo? "Vengo persiguiéndote desde que te vi entrar al edificio" me pegó a él rodeándome con su brazo, mientras sus dedos delicadamente se depositaban en mi hombro. "Deberías tener más consideración por tu senpai o por tu pareja debería decir" ¿Qué era lo que había dicho ese sujeto?

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que pude pronunciar

"¿Matsumoto-san?" dijo una joven sacándome de mi estado anonadado.

"Sí"

"Pase por aquí, para maquillarla"

"Gracias" respondí

"Sakurai-san en un momento voy con usted si gusta tomar asiento"

"Encantado" le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, a lo que la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El tiempo que pasó mientras me maquillaban y arreglaban mi peinado, transcurrió en total silencio, cada vez que trataba de hablar la maquillista me reprendía pidiéndome que no me moviera, claro después de haberme regañado por llegar tan tarde y decirme que ella con tan poco tiempo no podría hacer mucho por mi causa; por lo que decidí ver de reojo a la misteriosa persona que había llegado a mi rescate momentos antes. Para mi sorpresa él también me estaba viendo, así que cada vez que nuestras miradas chocaban me respondía con la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a la maquillista. Ahora ya entendía el porqué del sonrojo de la pobre joven.

"Salen en 5 minutos" avisaron. Todos se empezaron a apresurarse y a comenzar a relajarse, yo me mantuve quieta sin saber qué hacer. De pronto el mismo joven que momentos antes nos señaló el tiempo abrió una puerta y nos pidió que saliéramos por ahí en cuanto el director mencionara nuestros nombres. A cada nombre que pronunciaban, me sentía más y más nerviosa. Por fin mencionaron mi nombre, sacudí mi cabeza y salí. El flash de las cámaras me recibió tan pronto llegue. Esperamos a que se nombrara a todo el reparto principal, para poder iniciar la conferencia de prensa.

"Matsumoto-san, díganos ¿Qué se siente debutar al lado de un ídolo como Sakurai-san?" Después de ignorarme por completo, aquella fue la primera pregunta en toda la conferencia de prensa que me hacían a mí.

"Son sentimientos encontrados" respondí. Todos me miraban con atención. "Por un lado se encuentra el nerviosismo de actuar por primera vez en un papel protagónico, y por el otro la presión de actuar al lado de tan prestigiado senpai"

"Debe ser demasiada presión Matsumoto-san, considerando que es su primer papel en serio, ya que hasta ahora solo ha hecho pequeñas apariciones en otros dramas no es así"

"Sí, es la primer vez que obtengo yo no diría un papel en serio, sino más bien un papel protagónico, ya que para mí todos los papeles que he tenido los he considerado en serio" replique. "Pero sí como lo menciona, este papel es diferente a los que he actuado, por lo que estoy sumamente agradecida con el director por darme semejante oportunidad." Muchos de los presentes solo asistieron con la cabeza, otros hacían anotaciones y otros completamente me ignoraban.

"Matsumoto-san, ¿Es cierto que su falta de experiencia en papeles grandes, está haciendo que toda la producción se atrase?" La pregunta me tomo desprevenida. En todos mis ensayos mentales, nunca ensayé o mejor dicho esperé que se me hiciese esa pregunta.

"Matsumoto-san qué nos puede decir al respecto" comentó otro. Ahora sí la atención de todos los reporteros se centraba en mí.

"Pues yo…" balbuceé.

"Yo diría que son más sus nervios, que su falta de experiencia" contestó en mi rescate Sakurai Miroku; la verdadera razón por la que todos los reporteros estaban en esta conferencia de prensa. "¿No es así Matsumoto-san?" me preguntó con una sonrisa.

"sí" respondí algo nerviosa aun.

"Y es comprensible, a todos nos pasa cuando nos dan nuestro primer protagónico, por eso espero no sean muy duros con nuestra kōhai" dijo esto último poniendo su mano sobre la mía, dándome cierto alivio lo que me hizo recuperar la calma. Ya no me sentía sola en este mundo tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrada.

"Matsumoto-san qué nos puede decir acerca de su personaje" Esa pregunta si la había ensayado mentalmente, por lo que no debía de haber ningún problema en contestarla. Saque mi mano debajo de la mano de Sakurai-san y acomode con dicha mano el micrófono para contestar

"El papel que represento es de una joven llamada Ninomiya Rizuna que está decepcionada del amor pero conoce a Ohno Satoshi, quién es interpretado por Sakurai senpai, y su mundo cambia totalmente, no obstante eso no la hace cambiar su forma de ver la vida, con cierto escepticismo y reserva"

"Muchas gracias" yo asentí. "Aiba-san…" Y con eso terminaron mis 3 minutos de fama.

* * *

"Ahh mendokusai~" dije para mí misma mientras subía al elevador.

"¡Espera! Bajan también" escuché por lo que metí mi mano en el sensor del elevador para detener el cierre de las puertas. "Gracias" dijo tomando aire. "Que suerte encontrarte aquí, Sango-chan"

"Por favor no me diga Sango-chan" pedí esperando no sonar grosera con, no solo mi senpai o pareja en el drama, si no también mi rescatista en este día de locos.

"Está bien como tú quieras, Sango"

"No me refería a quitar…"

"Me sorprendió como manejaste la conferencia" me interrumpió. "Sin embargo al final…" hizo un gesto de desagrado. "No deberías de ponerte nerviosa, y menos frente a los reporteros" hizo un ademan con el dedo de que me acercara, a lo que yo hice caso. "Ellos son como los perros, huelen el miedo" susurró en mi oído. "Pero bueno, eso no sería un problema si dominaras tu actuación"

"¿Perdón? ¿Acaso insinúa qué mi actuación es mala?" replique enfadada. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Por muy senpai que fuera, ¡quién se creía él!

"No digo que sea mala, terrible, sino simplemente mala que aún le falta pulir"

"Y supongo que usted SENPAI me puede ayudar a mejorarla" dije sarcásticamente.

"Claro yo puedo ayudarte" tomo mi mano y la acerco a sus labios "Si tú me lo permites" besó mi mano.

"Gracias por la oferta" retire mi mano. "pero supongo que es un hombre muy ocupado Sakurai senpai" dije alejándome de él.

"Es cierto…" se acerco más acorralándome en la orilla. "Pero para ti puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda" dijo esto último susurrándome al oído

"Lo pensaré" respondí algo nerviosa por la cercanía. La respiración de Miroku se hacía cada vez más suave, dándole un ligero cosquilleo a mi oído, haciendo que por un momento se me olvidara lo cerca que estaba su cuerpo del mío.

"que sucede Sango ¿nerviosa?" preguntó el muy sínico. "Si no muerdo" susurró en mi oído. "a menos que me lo pidas" el suave tono de su voz me estaba hipnotizando hasta que una mano en mi parte trasera me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Sakurai senpai, sino quita su mano de mi trasero juro que olvidare mi educación" con mis manos lo separe unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. "Gracias" dije al ver que Miroku se hacía para atrás dejándome nuevamente mi espacio.

"piénsalo Sango, yo estoy a tus ordenes" fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir.

En definitiva, menuda suerte la mía. No solo tenía que lidiar con mi falta de experiencia, sino que también ladearía con una pareja pervertida. Que budha me ayude.

* * *

Los días siguieron transcurriendo sin descanso alguno en la grabación de los capítulos. Mi horario era de 5 de la mañana a 12 o 1 de la mañana, esto dependía claro de que tanto los atrasara la novata. En ocasiones quería dejarlo todo y sentarme a llorar, pero para mi suerte o desgracia Miroku hacía la estadía en ese set más agradable. Cuando me tocaba una escena con él, y por consiguiente yo me ponía nerviosa y arruinaba la escena, él se disculpaba diciendo que era su culpa por no acoplarse a mí. No importa cuántas veces fuera yo la que se equivocara, era él quien se disculpaba y se adjudicaba el error.

Todos nos encontrábamos tan inmersos y tensos, que no nos dimos cuenta que el gran día en el que el primer episodio de la novela salía al aire había llegado. Cuando menos lo esperábamos todo el staff se encontraba haciendo los arreglos necesarios para reservar una parte de algún restaurante y ver el episodio todos los miembros de la producción. Y en eso nos encontrábamos precisamente hoy, todos reunidos muy atentos al primer capítulo.

"Mucho gusto soy Ohno Satoshi" replicó con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

"No puedo creerlo era él" se escucho mi voz de fondo mientras pasaba solamente la toma de mi expresión de sorpresa. Ahora que la veía no había quedado tan mal, bueno después de 16 tomas si quedaba mal, sería el colmo. Y así terminó el primer capítulo.

"Y aquí estamos en vivo con los protagonistas de esta historia" escuche decir algo acelerado aun lado de mí "qué están festejando el primer capítulo, como se sienten?" Miroku me dio la vuelta para enfocar a la cámara.

"¿Eh?" Repliqué yo sin saber que decir.

"Espero les haya gustado tanto como a nosotros y lo sigan viendo" dijo Miroku, acto siguiente el reportero me paso el micrófono para que dijera algo

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que supe decir

"Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima semana" se despidió. Risas se escuchaban en el fondo

"Sango-chan Kawaii" dijo Kikyou

"¿Ehh? ¿Yo? ¿Ehh?" Todos comenzaón a reir más

"lo siento Matsumoto-san no fue m intención tomarte desprevenida" se disculpó.

"¿Ehh?" las risas continuaron, seguramente me había puesto roja, o más roja de lo que ya estaba. Tome el primer vaso que se encontraba enfrente de mí sin importar de quién fuera. ¿Acaso esa expresión se volvería mi muletilla?

"Es una bebida mezclada con sake…"

"Quiero uno igual" Interrumpí a Miroku.

"Sango no crees que…"

"¿Te la vas a tomar tú o yo?" pregunté en un tono poco amigable. De las pocas cosas de las que me podía jactar era de mi buena tolerancia al alcohol, para ser mujer.

"Tú pero…"

"Entonces me trae una igual, nada de disminuir la cantidad de alcohol, ¿sí?" pedí con una angelical sonrisa. Me supuse que debió funcionar porque el mesero se sonrojo y solo afirmo con la cabeza.

No tardo en traerme mi bebida y después de esa otra y así subsecuentemente hasta que todos mis compañeros se volvieron soportables y más amenos.

"¡Sí! ¡Karaoke!" exclamé poniéndome de pie como podía, cuando mis compañeros sugirieron seguir la celebración en el karaoke.

"¡Ese es el espíritu Sango-san!" me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla uno de los co-protagonistas

"Creo que yo llevaré a Sango a su casa" dijo Miroku arrebatándome del abrazo de Aiba-san.

"Pero yo quiero ir al karaoke" reproché haciendo pucheros

"Creo que ya bebiste demasiado alcohol" replicó en tono molesto. "lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa"

"Pero yo…"

"No" dijo aun más molesto. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para molestarlo? Según yo me estaba llevando bien con todos, ¿Entonces que había hecho mal? "Esto será suficiente para pagar lo de Sango y lo mío" dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y me tomo del brazo para ponerme de pie. "Si, nos disculpan nosotros nos vamos"

"¡Qué aburridos!" gritó Aiba-san al vernos partir. Yo por mi parte me despedía mandado besos al aire y pronunciando uno que otro bye bye.

El camino del restaurante a mi casa, en taxi claro está, yo le venía reclamando el porqué no me había dejado seguir con la celebración, el solo se mantenía callado.

"Sabes no eres divertido" dije resignándome a que no pronunciara palabra alguna. "Dónde quedó el pervertido que me agarro el trasero en el elevador"

"¿Aquí es?" dijo ignorándome totalmente.

"Un poco más adelante"

"Aquí está bien entonces" le dijo al conductor, sacó dinero de su cartera y pago el viaje. "Vamos Sango"

"Pero te dije que era más adelante"

"Vámonos" replicó en un tono de voz firme.

"Está bien" salí del auto.

Ambos continuamos caminando en silencio, yo me limite a enfocar mi mirada en el suelo, analizando mis acciones para ver si en algún momento había hecho algo que molestara a mi 'senpai'.

"Aquí es" dije al fin llegando. "¿Gustas pasar?" Pregunté al ver que aun después de que había abierto la puerta él no pronunciaba una despedida.

"lo mejor será que…"

"Ya estás aquí, pasa" hice un ademan con la mano señalándole que pasara "No muerdo senpai, a menos que me lo pida" parafraseé dando una sonrisa picara. Él me regresó la sonrisa y pasó a mi hogar dulce hogar.

"Oh kirarara lo siento" dije al ser recibida por un maullido indicándome lo irresponsable que había sido al no darle alimento antes de irme. "Perdona bonita" me dirigí a la cocina para sacar su alimento lo antes posible. "No pensé tardar mucho. Senpai toma asiento"

"Gracias" se quitó su saco que lo abrigaba y lo dejo en una silla, para después tomar asiento en el único sofá que tenía, o mejor dicho que cabía en mi 1dk.

"¿Agua o té?" pregunté mientras dejaba el alimento de kirara en su plato.

"Agua está bien"

"Me alegro, porque no tengo té" le di el vaso con agua y me senté aun lado de él, muy cerca de él.

"Senpai, le puedo preguntar algo" el solo asintió. "Hice algo que lo enfadará esta noche porque…" no dejo que terminara mi oración. Mis labios sintieron sus suaves labios. No sé si el alcohol en mi sistema le añadió más pasión de la que había, pero en ese momento todo lo que iba a decir se me olvido por completo.

"Lo mejor será que me vaya" despego sus labios de los míos.

"Espera" dije poniendo una mano sobre su pierna. ¿Sería el alcohol actuando o simplemente mi subconsciente? Cualquiera que fuese, terminaría echándole la culpa al alcohol por lo que haría. Me levante del sillón, con mi rodilla cuidadosamente aparte las piernas de Miroku. Posteriormente recargue mi rodilla en el sillón acerque mis labios a los suyos y le susurre "Quédate, por favor" para luego volver a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Una de sus manos subió por mi espalda, haciendo que el frío de sus dedos causara que la piel se me erizara; mientras que con su otra mano desabrochaba apresuradamente los botones de mi blusa. Definitivamente culparía al alcohol por lo que pasara.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi habitación. Mágicamente no había dolor de cabeza, pero los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior eran tan vividos como la luz que encandilaba mis pupilas. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Me pregunté al no ver a Miroku por ningún lado. Pronto esa idea se esfumó al ver que no tenía nada de ropa. Tomé la sabana y me la enrede en el cuerpo. Gracias a Dios era nuestro día libre, después de tantos días de arduo trabajo.

¿Huiría? Me pregunté esta vez, mientras caminaba a la cocina en búsqueda de alimento.

'Fui por comida. P.D. Me gusta cuando sonríes' leí una nota que estaba en la puerta de mi refrigerador. Automáticamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

"Exactamente así" susurraron en mi oído mientras sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura. "Para ser mujer tenías tu refrigerador vacio" depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

"¿Cómo que para ser mujer?"

"Se te antoja un omelette?" se apartó de mí.

"No sabía que superas cocinar"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, mi querida Sango"

"Miroku…" dije saboreando su nombre entre mis labios antes de proseguir. "Pudieras…" balbuceé algo temerosa de que me rechazara. "Me podrías ayudar con mi actuación" mi vista se encontraba fija en mis dedos de los pies.

"Claro que sí" dijo tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos para levantar mi cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los míos y suavemente sus labios dejaron un dulce beso en los míos. "Ahora continuemos con el desayuno, porque no sé tú pero yo, después de tanta actividad anoche tengo mucha hambre" todo mi rostro se tornó carmesí, estaba segura ya que ese calor distintivo del sonrojo lo podía sentir en, no solo mi rostro, sino en todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron perfectos, de alguna forma u otra. Gracias a las clases particulares que Miroku me daba, mis equivocaciones en las escenas eran menores, y cada vez más me iba soltando y disfrutando cada escena como él decía. Tenía más confianza en mí misma y en mi actuación.

Con respecto a nuestra relación, en un principio no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Al parecer algún reportero de esas revistas amarillistas, nos había fotografiado en varias ocasiones en el departamento de Miroku o en el mío, en algún restaurante o en una tienda. En un principio ambas agencias se molestaron muchísimo y nos reprendieron, así como pidieron, con justa razón, que explicáramos la situación. Para nuestra fortuna, nosotros habíamos acordado con anterioridad mantener nuestra relación en secreto, que solo él, Kagome y yo supiéramos. Menciono a Kagome ya que ella llego de invitada sorpresa el día después de la celebración del primer capítulo, el punto era que ambos negamos rotundamente que hubiera algo entre nosotros dos, más que simple compañerismo y una gran relación Senpai-Kōhai. Sin embargo nuestras agencias no lo creyeron del todo. Para nuestra suerte el director del drama en el que participábamos, nos defendió diciendo que aquello era simple publicidad, que esos rumores atraerían más audiencia. Solo así se apaciguaron un poco ambas agencias.

"¡Sango-chan! Buenas noticias" dijo Kagome entrando al camerino donde Miroku y yo descansábamos y a la vez nos preparábamos para la siguiente escena. "¡Te dieron el papel en el butai!"

"¿Enserio?" Exclamé sorprendida. A pesar de que había hecho la audición no tenía la seguridad de que me aceptaran si quiera para hacer un papel incidental de unas cuantas líneas como los que estaba tan acostumbrada a interpretar.

"Si"

"Oíste eso Miroku" lo tomé de los hombros, sacándolo de sus estudios

"Si, muchas felicidades Sango" me dio una sonrisa y siguió estudiando

"Tú siempre tan estudioso Sakurai-san" dijo Kagome. "Deberías aprender Sango"

"Mi primer butai" dije ignorando por completo a Kagome. "Tú también actuaras en el verdad Miroku" pregunté en un arrebato de nerviosismo, qué haría si no estaba él para darme apoyo.

"¡Claro que sí!" me respondió Kagome. "El es el personaje principal" me dijo muy entusiasmada.

"¿Enserio? Felicidades"

"Gracias, ¿Y qué papel interpretará?"

"Es un personaje secundario, pero saldrá en toda la obra" respondió Kagome

"¡Qué felicidad mi primer butai!" aun no lo podía creer.

"Pero no eres protagónico Sango" replicó Miroku algo enfadado y decepcionado.

"¡No importa!" dije yo encantada. "¡Es mi primer butai!" comencé a saltar. "Mi primer butai y mi primer acosador al mismo tiempo, no puedo creerlo"

"¿Qué?" replicaron Kagome y Miroku en unisonó.

"si, no les había comentado, desde hace días siento que alguien me está siguiendo" tomé asiento

"Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada" preguntó Miroku my exaltado parándose de su lugar

"porque pensé que eran ideas mías, pero hoy definitivamente vi a alguien siguiéndome" trate de recordar mi día

"Sango eso no se puede tomar a la ligera"

"No te preocupes, quizás solo son mis aires de diva, por juntarme tanto contigo" le asegure dándole un beso.

"¡Eso me gusta!" escuchamos decir. "Hasta en sus descansos ensayan, esa es la actitud muchachos" se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo el director, quién había entrado a buscarnos. "Sango debes estar muy agradecida de tener tan buen senpai"

"No tiene idea" respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Bueno basta de cursilerías, necesito sus traseros en el set" habiendo dicho esto se aparto de nosotros y caminó hacia la puerta. "Ahora" exigió al ver que Miroku y yo seguíamos sin movernos.

* * *

"Otsukaresama deshita"

"Otsukaresama deshita" respondí mientras seguía empacando mis cosas para dirigirme a casa. Eran las 2 de la mañana. En unas horas más tendría que regresar. Suspire ante el pensamiento de nuevamente volver al set y permanecer ahí por más de 12 horas, tenía que admitir que este papel me estaba costando más trabajo de lo que podía pensar. La sola experiencia de tener papeles de solo 4 o 5 líneas y una o dos apariciones esporádicas me estaba costando, no solo a mi, si no a todo el staff, trabajar horas extras. Pero de alguna forma, me agradaba este sentimiento desgastante que me indicaba que poco a poco mis esfuerzos de ser una mejor actriz estaban dando frutos, se podría decir que estaba mejorando y todo gracias a él. Tenía que admitir.

"Otsukaresama deshita" dije al staff que aun quedaba, recibiendo por su parte la misma frase. Tome aire, mis cosas y salí. Destino: Mi casa.

"Ah estoy rendida" escuche decir a unas muchachas que estaban descansando en el lobby del piso, mientras yo esperaba el elevador.

"¿Otra vez hizo de las suyas?"

"Sí. Quién le diría que es buena actriz" de quién estarían hablando me pregunte ahora atenta a la conversación. "No entiendo por qué el director la contrato habiendo verdaderas actrices"

"¿Qué escuchamos?" me sorprendió Miroku. Yo solo hice un ademán de que guardara silencio.

"Sí, por mucho que hubiera exigido y suplicado Miroku-san que la pusieran como co-protagónica el director no debió ceder." ¡¿Qué? Fue la pregunta que recorría mi cabeza en esos momentos. Mis ojos comenzaron a buscar la mirada de Miroku que desmintiera los hechos, sin embargo esas orbes que me habían hipnotizado miraban en todas direcciones menos la mía. No lo podía creer, aquello no era un rumor.

"La verdad si este drama tiene rating es por Sakurai-san, porque si dependiera de Matsumoto-san habría salido del aire desde el primer capítulo" rieron ambas muchachas ante el comentario.

"Con permiso" dije en un tono de molestia y decepción cuando escuche sonar el tan distintivo ruido del elevador avisando que sus puertas estaban abiertas y se cerrarían de un momento a otro.

"¡Sango espera!" Exclamó colocando su mano en el elevador para que este no se cerrara. Yo no contesté. "Déjame explicarte" mi mirada se quedo fija en los botones del ascensor. "Es cierto pero..." continuó. "Fue amor a primera vista" volteé levantando una ceja. "Cuando te vi dando la audición para el papel... fue amor a primera vista" repitió "Tú tenias que ser mi pareja en esa novela, tenía que conocerte y esa era la única forma en la que podía hacerlo" regrese mi vista a los botones. De pronto una pregunta sacudió mi cabeza.

"¿Qué hay de la obra de teatro?" cuestioné esperando que en esta ocasión negara los hechos. Nuevamente guardo silencio. No podía creerlo él también había intervenido. Eso solo significaba que los papeles los había conseguido por él, no por el hecho de que estuviese mejorando y que los directores finalmente creyeran en mi actuación... en mí.

"Sango yo..." saqué mi celular. Iba a terminar con todo este cuento de hadas. Por fin sonarían las 12 campanadas para este cuento.

"Kagome-chan" repliqué al escuchar la peculiar voz de mi manager al otro lado de la línea.

"_Sango-chan_" dijo algo adormilada.

"Cancela mi aparición en la obra"

"¡Qué!" dijeron en unísono Miroku y una ya totalmente despierta Kagome.

"Ya me oíste cancélalo" colgué.

"Sango necesitas calmarte" no respondí. "Ahora estas muy enfadada. Necesitas pensar las cosas y…"

"¿Pensar las cosas?" inquirí dándome la vuelta para verlo cara a cara. "¿Pensar las cosas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa esto para mí?" comencé a picarlo con el dedo índice. "No, apuesto a que no" concluí. "Todo este tiempo pensé que al fin mis esfuerzos se hacían notar y descubro que no es así, que todo esto fue porque a un idiota le gusto mi trasero" toda la rabia, furia y frustración que sentía en esos momentos estalló. "No te pasó por la cabeza que quizás me gustaría que me reconocieran por mi actuación, qué hubiese preferido seguir en papeles mediocres en lugar de ser reconocida porque el gran ídolo de Japón Miroku Sakurai se enamoró a primera vista de mi" repliqué sarcásticamente. "¿Crees que me debo de sentir alagada por eso? Ahora solo falta, que quieras que te dé las gracias"

"pues…"

"Increíble. Sabes lo que más me duele en estos momentos" Todos aquellos sentimientos de coraje se esfumaban para dar lugar a un nuevo sentir: tristeza, decepción. "Que en estos momentos, tú sobre todas las personas piensen lo mismo acerca de mí, sobre mi actuación" callé unos minutos, mi mirada se encontraba enfocada en el suelo. "No cabe duda que eres un gran actor" dije con tristeza "Hasta yo me creí que entre tú y yo pudiera haber más que tan solo atracción física" Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y yo salí inmediatamente.

"Sango las cosas no son así…"

"¿Enserio? Entonces me vas a decir que todo esto lo hiciste por mi bien"

"¡Claro que sí!" exclamó saliendo tras de mí "¡Creías que con tu mediocre actuación te iban a dar mejores papeles que los que tenías! O me vas a decir que en estos días tú no has notado el enorme cambio en tu forma de actuar" callé no sabiendo que contestar. "¡Si tan solo pusieras la misma pasión que pones en estas trivialidades a tu actuación, no necesitarías de mis favores!"

"¡Pues disculpa por ser tan mediocre! ¡Otsukaresama!" salí del edificio despidiéndome del guardia de seguridad. Tenía que admitir que aquello que decía era la cruel y triste verdad; mi desempeño en la actuación, por mucho que me gustara actuar, no era más que mediocre. Me detuve al sentir la fría brisa, tome aire, sacudí mi cabeza y seguí caminando.

"¡Sango espera!" gritó, sin embargo lo ignore y continué mi camino. "¡Espera te digo!" Me jaló hasta un callejón.

"Ahora que favor me quieres hacer"

"Sango, disculpa yo debí tomar más en cuenta como te sentirías" me dijo poniendo su frente sobre la mía. Mis ojos se negaban en ver sus ojos. "Sango…"

"¿Matsumoto Sango-sama?" Interrumpió una joven, lo que hizo que Miroku se apartara un poco de mí.

"¿Sí?"

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo emocionada "Por fin puedo verte" se acerco hasta mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. "¡No puedo creer que seas de verdad!" exclamó. "Soy tu fan" prosiguió seguramente al ver en mi rostro la confusión

"¿Fan?" pregunté algo incrédula.

"¡Sí! Soy tu más ferviente admiradora" toda la discusión previa se me había olvidado al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Con que así se sentía tener una fan? Vi de reojo la expresión de Miroku, su semblante mostraba algo de escepticismo.

"Me siento alagada, no sé qué decir…"

"Matsumoto-sama ¿Podría tomarme una foto con usted?" pidió soltando mis manos.

"Claro que sí" dije sin dudarlo

"Sango yo creo que lo mejor…"

"Por favor…" Le pedí, después de todo era la primera y quizás única fan que tendría. Miroku no contesto.

"Esta listo ¿puedo?" pregunto la joven más entusiasmada

"Claro" me acerque a ella di mi mejor sonrisa, momentos después mis ojos se cerraron por reflejo al flash.

"Arigatou Matsumoto-sama" replicó viendo la fotografía en su celular. "Matsumoto–sama…"

"¿Sí?"

"podría también darme su autógrafo"

"Sí, porque no" respondí. Todo lo que estaba por ocurrir, paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero a la vez tan lento que cada detalle lo recordaría para siempre.

La joven metiendo su mano a su bolso en búsqueda de lo que yo pensaba era un lápiz y un papel, sin embargo no fue así. A pesar de que mis ojos registraban cada movimiento de su mano, mi cerebro no lo hacía, pronto mis ojos divisaron un arma pero mi cerebro no reaccionaba.

_BAN BAN_ resonó por todo el callejón, seguido por un agudo gritó de histeria por parte de la joven que me había disparado, fue ahí cuando mi cerebro hizo clic y registró todo. A mí no era la que me había herido si no a Miroku quien se había interpuesto entre la bala y yo. Ambos nos caímos al suelo por la fuerza del impacto y al no poder sostener el peso de mi escudo.

"Mi Mi Miroku…" tartamudee. Mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron el orificio que había dejado la bala.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto algo forzado

"Si pero tú…"

"Me alegro" susurró en mi oído.

"¡Mi celular!" exclamé buscando con una mano mi bolso, mientras con la otra oprimía la herida que por fin había encontrado. Mis ojos empezaron a hacer una búsqueda por todo el lugar en búsqueda de mi bolso, hasta que lo encontraron. "¡Maldición!" maldije a percatarme que éste estaba bastante alejado de nosotros y en la condición en la que estábamos o mejor dicho en la condición que estaba Miroku no podría ir por el.

"En mi bolsa derecha del pantalón…" me indicó Miroku algo suave y pausado. Metí mi mano en su bolsillo, tomé lo más rápido el celular y marqué al 119.

* * *

"¡Sango!" volteé hacía donde provenía la voz "¿Cómo estás? Vine tan pronto me desocuparon de la jefatura de policía" dijo tomando aliento mientras se sentaba a un lado mío. "Al parecer la muchacha era fan de Sakurai-san y quería deshacerse de ti… tu sabes por los rumores"

"baka…" musite para mí. ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que tendría alguna fan? Pero ahora todo hacía sentido. Aquel grito de histeria que me había sacado de mi trance, había sido porque le había disparado a su ídolo, no porque no me hubiera podido dar a mí.

"También, según me dijeron, ella es la que te ha estado siguiendo. Fanáticas locas!" replicó esto último con algo de enojo. "¿Y cómo se encuentra Sakurai-san?"

"Aun no salen los doctores…" contesté, desde que habíamos llegado no tenía noción alguna de su estado.

Ambas guardamos silencio, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir. Toda esa espera se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. De pronto la luz de la sala de urgencias se apago y salió uno de los doctores encargados. Tanto Kagome como yo nos pusimos de pie y avanzamos hasta donde se encontraba el doctor.

"Son familiares del señor Sakurai?" inquirió.

"Ella es su novia" dijo Kagome. Él volteo hacía mi.

"Lo siento el paciente mu…" Me desplomé al escuchar aquellas palabras, todo el mundo enmudeció después. ¿Por qué? Era lo único en lo que pensaba mi cerebro. Todas esas últimas horas eran las líneas de un cruel libreto escrito por el destino ¿Por qué?

* * *

"al fin llegas, ya tenemos que empezar y tú te desapareces así como así" Me dice algo enojado Inuyasha, y con justa razón he estado faltando a los ensayos. Su voz nuevamente me trae de regreso a la realidad.

"Inuyasha… yo" él da la vuelta y solo murmura entre dientes. Una mano cálida toca mi hombro, volteo para ver el dueño de esa mano... Kouga

"No le hagas caso a la bestia todo saldrá bien" Me asegura dándome una de sus sonrisas seductoras, yo lo único que puedo hacer es agachar la mirada. "Deja de hablar entre dientes y mejor enfoca a mejorar tu actuación de esta noche, que ha estado deplorable estos últimos días"

"Pues desde que la señorita rebelde no asistió a los ensayos..."

"Lo siento" musité

"Si va a seguir con esa actitud mediocre, será mejor que consigamos a alguien mas para seguir con la obra"

"Pero como se te ocurre bestia..."

"Esta bien" interrumpí a Kouga. Ambos me voltearon a ver "Haré lo mejor que pueda para compensarlos" No se de donde había venido eso, pero tenia la sensación que era lo que debería hacer y decir

"Esta bien" respondió Kouga no permitiendo que Inuyasha replicara. Yo le di una sonrisa; la primer verdadera sonrisa desde hace días.

Volví a tomar aire, voltee a ver a mis compañeros, ambos afirmaron con la cabeza en señal que estaban listos, les di una sonrisa en ese momento Kouga murmuró un _'tu puedes preciosa'_ yo asentí y regrese mi cabeza hacia el publico, aclare mi garganta y comencé a decir mis diálogos. Ya lo había decidido estaba convencida en hacer de nuestra obra la mejor de los tiempos, tal y como tú habrías querido.

* * *

N/A: Soy yo o cómo que le falta algo? Será que ya perdi el toque y la costumbre? en fin...Y qué lo mató! No lo puedo creer mate a Miroku! Siempre mató a Sango pero esta vez maté a Miroku! Dios me castigara por haber cometido tal crimen! Ojalá haya valido la pena y te haya gustado.

Antes de que se me olvide! Y antes de pasar con el vocabulario nihonniano quiero agradecerle a Ana-chan! Que me ayudo en la realización de este fic y del vocabulario francés y como muestra de mi agradecimiento puse algo que espero te guste y lo hayas notado, digo las personas no son las mismas pero las posiciones sí, y al final es lo que cuenta neee? Bueno ahora con el vocabulario, así que manos a la obra

※_ねえ、ねえお姉ちゃん__今日はまだ__8__月__２７__日ですねえ__**?:**_ nee, nee, onee-chan aun hoy es 27/08 no?

※_誕生日おめでとう_: Feliz cumpleaños!

※_petit cadeau_**:** pequeño regalo (esto no es japonés pero igual lo pongo para los que no sabemos francés xD)

※_j'espère que tu l'aimes bien!:_Espero te guste!

※_Arubaito_(アルバイト): trabajo de medio tiempo

※_Ganbatte:_ Buena suerte, da lo mejor de ti, animos

※_Yoroshiku onegaitashimasu_:se traduciría como gusto en conocerte, o gusto en conocerte, me pongo a tus ordenes/cuida de mi.

※_Hidoi(酷い):_ cruel

※_Senpai(先輩)/kōhai(後輩):_ Senpai se le dice a la persona de más edad o experiencia, mientras que Kōhai vendría siendo lo contrario.

※_Mendokusai _(面倒くさい): problematico

※_Butai(_舞台): obra de teatro

※_Otsukaresama deshita (__お疲れ様でした__):_ No tiene una traducción exacta, pero sería algo como "gracias por trabajar arduamente, adiós" se usa cuando se ha terminado el trabajo.

※_Ban Ban(__バンバン__)_: onomatopeya para el tan conocido Bang! bang!

※_Baka(__バカ __): _tonto(a)

※1dk/119: el 1dk significa, 1 habitación, cocina y sala de estar y el 119 es el numero de emergencias en japón.

Creo que esos son todos, si me falto alguno diganme y lo edito xD. Espero les haya gustado, en especial a mi onee-chan, porque después de todo este es su fic de happy bday!


End file.
